


six pack no more

by ptwg669



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptwg669/pseuds/ptwg669





	six pack no more

the thing Sam prided himself most about was his six pack and how he stayed in shape.  
well at least he used to.

Sam would be lying if he said he worked out every day like he used to.  
Sam would be lying it he said he when to the gym once a week, let alone every day.

Sam also no longer has a sick pack.  
he doesn't have anything close to a sick pack.  
unless you counted a belly that blocked Sam's view of his feet a six pack.  
the closet thing Sam had to a six pack was the six pack of beer he had every Friday and Saturday night.

* * *

as Sam seat on his sofa hand on his huge stomach he thought about how his life had got to this point.

**to the point wear Sam couldn't see his feet when he looked down.**  
to the point were Sam's belly cover at least half his lap when he seat down.  
to the point were Sam has popped three buttons in the last month alone.  
to the point were Sam spends most of his day doing noting or eating food.  
to the point were most dinner end with Sam so full he cant's moves.

Sam knows were it all when wrong.  
it all when wrong when he had broken up with Blaine.  
he doesn't even remember why he broke up with Blaine.

it all when on a down ward spiral from there.

Sam when from being the in shape football player.  
to an unfit slob.

Sam when from being the guy who could play at least half a football game until he was out of breath.  
to being the guy who was out of breath just from standing up.

His six packs were replaced with a hug belly and stretch marks.  
and he was only 27.

Sam know he was over weight.  
know he was more along the lines of obese. or at least getting there.

And Sam know that he should eat less and exercise more.  
but he couldn't.

Sam actually kind of liked the new weight.  
the feeling of being stuffed.  
the way he couldn't see his own feet.  
that he didn't have to watch what he eat or go to the Gym.

And with a smile Sam stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen and grabbed as much food as he could.

Sam seat of his Sofa stuffing his face with as much food as he could.

As Sam layed back on the sofa Jeans buttons undone (popped open as he eat) and top up to his chest. moaning as he rubbed his to full stomach he smiled. Happy, loving the felling of not being able to move because he was so full.


End file.
